


Get ready to run

by Laughingvirus



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, RIP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no running involved. Just xehanjoo having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get ready to run

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously know how to make summaries. Either way, this ot3 is gold and idk what to do with this I'll just post it orz I'm sorry it's not very good ;; its probably a lot of mistakes here too... sorry ;3;

Jiho's mouth became dry the moment he stepped inside the bedroom. On the bed was Byungjoo, his hands tied together above his head and his shirt open, revealing his taut abdominal muscles. His hard dick curved towards his abdomen and Jiho had to lick his dry lips. Hansol was sitting between Byungjoo’s legs, slowly fingering Byungjoo, prepping him. Another look at Byungjoo and Jiho could see a black ring fitted snugly around the base of cock.

 

He swallowed hard, his own dick stirring at the sight of his boyfriends. He was so busy staring at Byungjoo, taking in all the details. How Byungjoo inhaled sharply, how he squirmed, how his abdominal muscles flexed and just how pretty he looked.

 

"Jiho," Hansol purred, and Jiho snapped out of his trance, looking at Hansol. He has pulled his fingers out of Byungjoo, his hand placed on Byungjoo’s thigh and was staring directly at Jiho, his sharp eyes piercing and Jiho could feel a shiver run up his spine.

 

Hansol slowly got off bed and Jiho swallowed. "You're in time," Hansol said as he took a tissue from the tissue box, quickly wiping the lube off his fingers before tossing the tissue in the trashcan.

 

Jiho didn't ask for what, he just nodded stiffly as he let his eyes wander, eyeing Hansol. Hansol was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, showing off so much of his soft thighs and one of either Byungjoo or Jiho's shirts, so big that it was sliding off his shoulder. Byungjoo let out a whine in the background as Hansol ran his hand up his thigh and Jiho took a step closer. Jiho could feel how his dick was slowly getting harder and he really had to get out of his pants.

 

“Look at Byungjoo.”

 

"P-please just let me come," Byungjoo begged and Hansol chuckled, taking a step closer to Jiho. He was so close now and Jiho’s arousal just grew by the second. He slowly began to unbutton Jiho’s shirt, taking his time with each button and Jiho let out an annoyed sigh, furrowing his brows. He could see Hansol's lips stretch into a small grin, he was clearly enjoying this.

 

"Isn't he pretty?" he whispered, looking up at Jiho through his eyelashes. "So needy."

 

"So pretty," Jiho finally said, voice low and laced with arousal and he leaned down to kiss Hansol. He let out a little gasp against Hansol’s lips as Hansol’s hands reached his crotch, stroking his hardening cock through his pants.

 

"Let's get you out of these," he said, playful grin on his lips, "and you can help Byungjoo with his little problem."

 

Jiho didn't struggle as Hansol slowly stripped him, his touch leaving a trail of fire under Jiho's skin. The air felt cold on Jiho's skin and his boxer briefs were beginning to feel too small.

 

"Doesn't he look nice, Byungjoo?" Hansol asked, glancing at Byungjoo as he ran a finger along the outline of Jiho's hard dick. Jiho’s breath hitched, a spark . "Don't you want him to touch you? Don't you want him to fuck you?"

 

Byungjoo groaned again and Jiho choked a moan as Hansol's pressed his palm against his dick.

 

"Yes," Byungjoo whispered as both Hansol and Jiho joined him in bed. “I want Jiho to fuck me,” he continued. Jiho immediately straddled Byungjoo while Hansol got on the bed, sitting down on his knees just beside Byungjoo. Jiho could see so much of Hansol's smooth skin now and he was itching to touch him, to leave hickeys, to leave his mark on Hansol's perfect skin.

 

"Yes what?" Hansol asked, grabbing a fistful of Byungjoo’s hair and tilted his head up a little. "What's the magic word?"

 

"Please," Byungjoo whispered, holding back a gasp as Jiho ran his hand up his thigh. Jiho swallowed, arousal running hotter in his veins. "Please Jiho just... just fuck me please," he begged, squirming a little and Jiho could hear Hansol chuckle.

 

"Good boy,” Hansol praised, his grip of Byungjoo’s hair loosening and he ran his hand down Byungjoo’s jaw. “You’re so well-mannered and prepared for Jiho,” he continued as Jiho reached for a condom in the drawer of the nightstand. “He asked me so nicely,” Hansol said, words directed to Jiho.

 

“Is that so?” Jiho asked as he slowly tore the condom wrapper open. Byungjoo nodded, letting out a small whine as Hansol slid his hand down his neck, to his chest, and stroked his nipple. Byungjoo let out a whimper, spine arching and eyes falling shut. Jiho licked his lips. “You look so good baby,” he whispered, rolling the condom down his cock. “Now what do you want?”

 

“Fuck me,” Byungjoo breathed, voice cracking a little. Hansol leaned down a little, gently pinching Byungjoo’s nipple and the younger inhaled sharply.

 

“You have to ask nicely, Byungjoo,” Hansol said, stroking his other hand along Byungjoo’s jaw and Byungjoo nodded, eyes slightly open and lips trembling. Jiho placed his hands on Byungjoo’s ass, spreading his cheeks and he peered up at Byungjoo’s face. “Now tell Jiho what you want.”

 

“I want-“ Byungjoo choked on his words as Hansol leaned down, beginning to work on a hickey on Byungjoo’s neck. “God,” he breathed, “I want your cock Jiho, oh god, I want it so bad. Just- fuck, just please fuck me,” he begged and Jiho grinned before slowly pushing his cock inside Byungjoo. Byungjoo let out another gasp, struggling against the handcuffs and Hansol chuckled, leaning back a little.

 

"My little Byungjoo," he cooed, running his hand through Byungjoo's hair.

 

"Are you okay baby?" Jiho asked and Byungjoo nodded wordlessly before Hansol leaned down to kiss him. Jiho began to move, careful at first with his thrusts and Byungjoo moaned against Hansol’s lips. Hansol sat up again, stroking his fingers along Byungjoo’s jaw.

 

"God," he whispered and Jiho could see his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "You're so hot babe... So, so hot."

 

Byungjoo let out a little groan, clenching around Jiho before relaxing again. "I... I want to..."

 

"What do you want, baby?" Jiho asked, grin stretching on his lips and sliding one hand up along Byungjoo's abdomen, resting it on his waist. "Be loud and clear."

 

"I-I want Hansol to..." he inhaled sharply, his thighs trembling, "to get out of his pants."

 

"You want to see me naked, babe?" Hansol asked, voice low and alluring. Jiho let out a small, breathless moan, his thrusts stuttering a little. He sounded so damn hot. Playfulness sparked in Hansol's eyes and a kittenish smirk spread on his lips. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up, over his head and tossed it to the side. Hansol's skin was smooth and perfect and Jiho's urge to just leave marks on it was stronger than ever. "Do you like what you see?" he asked, probably more directed to Jiho, hooking his fingers in the waist band of his shorts, stripping out of them and his boxers. His dick was hard, curved up towards his stomach. He wrapped his slender fingers around the base, stroking it. Jiho swallowed, looking down on Byungjoo again.

 

Byungjoo's whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was panting really hard now. It made the arousal in Jiho's blood boil, coiling in his stomach and he continued to rock his hips in a somewhat even pace, his breathing becoming heavier.

 

"Can I cum?" Byungjoo choked as Jiho's cock brushed against his prostate again. "Please please please can I cum?"

 

"What do you say, Hansol?" Jiho asked, eyes flickering to Hansol. Hansol's breathing was getting heavy, chest heaving and he breathed in and out.

 

"Have you been a good boy?" Hansol asked, his strokes on his own dick getting slower as he spoke to Byungjoo, voice a bit breathless. Byungjoo let out a whine and nodded, his thighs trembling under Jiho's hands. Hansol grinned.

 

Jiho moved his hand down Byungjoo's abdomen, down to his cock and his eyes flickered up to Byungjoo's face before he removed the cock ring, moving his hand to grip Byungjoo's thigh.

 

"You can cum now baby," Hansol whispered and it only took one more thrust from Jiho for Byungjoo to come, spine arching and a loud moan slipping past his lips. Jiho's hips stuttered again and he tried to breathe. He was so, so close now.

 

"J-Jiho," Byungjoo managed to get out between pants and clenched around Jiho, drawing him over the edge. He groaned as he came, his grip of Byungjoo's thighs tightening. As he was coming back to his senses, he loosened his grip of Byungjoo's thighs and turned his head to look at Hansol.

 

Hansol's bangs were damp, sticking to his forehead and his eyes were almost falling shut. His breathing was harsh and he let out a little whine. He was close now too.

 

"You're gorgeous babe," Jiho whispered between pants and Hansol's brows furrowed, lips parting. "You can cum now too." Hansol let out another whine, more high-pitched this time, as he came into his own hand.

 

The room was silent, except for their breathing. Jiho carefully pulled out of Byungjoo, rolling to his side to lay down beside Byungjoo.

 

"So that was nice," he said and Byungjoo snorted. Hansol just grinned, getting off the bed. "You should welcome me home like this more often," Jiho continued and Byungjoo turned his head to look at him.

 

"You wish," Byungjoo said, sticking out his tongue when Hansol got back, hands clean. He crawled up on the bed and undid the handcuffs. "God I hate those," Byungjoo mumbled as Hansol laid down beside him, nuzzling his nose into Byungjoo's arm.

 

"You don't," he mumbled against Byungjoo's skin and just as Byungjoo was about to protest, reached out to gently grab his chin, turning his head to kiss him. Hansol chuckled.

 

"You look nice like that though," Jiho commented when they parted and Byungjoo grimaced.

 

"Next time you get the handcuffs," he grumbled and Jiho laughed. "I'm sore now."

 

"Stop whining," Hansol said, playfully biting Byungjoo's arm before kissing the same spot.

 

"Can we sleep like this?" Byungjoo asked, changing subject and Hansol made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat.

 

"Covered in sweat and cum? Doesn't sound that nice," he said and Jiho hummed in agreement, even though he was starting to feel a bit drowsy. "We should probably shower."

 

"Yeah," Jiho agreed, closing his eyes and snuggled a bit closer to Byungjoo. "Let's just stay here for a little longer.”


End file.
